The efficacy of different doses of metfromin hydrochloride in regulating blood glucose will be evaluated in patients with Non-Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus. This is an outpatient study that involves a screening visit, a placebo run-in period and an active treatment period for a total of 11 visits over a 14 to 15 week period.